


It's about time he gets want he wants

by dakota1013



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakota1013/pseuds/dakota1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson will do anything to keep the ones he calls team/family safe but it's about time someone does something for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's about time he gets want he wants

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born after watching the end of "Chaos Theory" and getting just a little upset that it looked like Coulson was sleeping with the enemy...the poor guy just can't win. I totally expect the Marvel writers will blow this entire story out of the water tonight but for a brief period of time (less than an hour now here in Cali) this story could be considered in line with canon.
> 
> I own nothing except the idea for the story and even then I’m sure others have thought of it too. Please forgive the grammar and spelling mistakes. I always go over my stories multiple times but I always end up missing something.

After Melinda May agreed to placing her ex-husband Andrew aka Lash into stasis and both May and Daisy left the room, Rosalind Price turned toward Phil Coulson and said, “Do you need to go after her?”

Coulson blew out a breath of air before replying, “She wouldn’t want me to. Not right now.”

Price took a few seconds to process his statement before she said, “It’s been a long day.”

Phil agreed with her statement which gave her the resolve to ask, “Buy you a drink?”

Coulson turned towards Rosalind and said, “Please” with a small smile which earned him a smile from the head of the Advanced Threat Containment Unit (ATCU). “Can you give me a few minutes before we head out? I need to check with Daisy to make sure she has everything under control.”

“Sure,” Price responded.

“Thank you. I’ll be right back,” Coulson said before walking away to check in with Daisy.

Phil found his young agent in the next room wrapping up a conversation with one of the other S.H.I.E.L.D operatives. As the other agent walked away, Coulson asked, “Daisy, do you have everything under control here?”

“Yeah, why?” she asked as she turned fully to talk to the director.

Phil could tell from her stance and tone she was looking to pick a fight and he knew without a doubt that his words were going to set her off, “I’m going to head out for a while.”

Daisy didn’t disappoint as she nearly shouted, “With the witch?”

“Daisy…” Phil said as he frantically tried to come up with a way to avoid having the same argument the two of them had being going around and around on for weeks.

“I don’t trust her!” Daisy replied.

“We’ve talked about this.” Coulson continued.

“I know but I don’t think you are listening. I think you want to believe she is on our side so that you don’t have to feel bad about wanting to screw her.” Daisy lashed out.

Only days ago, Coulson had told Daisy that he had been doing this long enough that he knew how to cut himself off from becoming attached but it appeared that she didn’t believe him yet. He was so tired of having this same conversation over and over with her. “I’m not having this conversation with you again. My only goal here is to figure out what her end game is.”

“Of course, director,” Daisy said sarcastically. “You know if May was here she would agree with me.”

“No, May isn’t here but she would know this is all part of the job and trust me to see the job through. And speaking of May, I need you to keep an eye on her. She’s not going to want to talk to anyone or ask for help in dealing with everything with Andrew but I need you to be there to look after her to make sure that if she does need something that she gets it.”

Daisy would be there for May without a doubt but she believed Coulson would be the better choice and let him know about it. “I think she would be more responsive to having her old friend there instead of me though.” If she couldn’t convince Coulson to stay away from Price then maybe she could play on his guilt towards May to ensure he went back to the Playground tonight.

“I’m the last person she wants right now. Trust me,” Coulson said with a catch in his voice.

Daisy wasn’t sure how to take his last comment. She knew there was more behind his words but she wasn’t sure what it was. Things had been strained between Coulson and May since Andrew started working with SHIELD again but the note in Coulson’s voice sounded painful like his heart was being ripped out.  Daisy decided to give in for now, “Fine. I’ll keep an eye on her while you are away.”

With a sigh, Coulson said, “Thank you. If things look bad with May or if an emergency comes up call me.”

“Don’t worry I have things under control. There won’t be a need for me to interrupt your booty call,” Daisy threw out like a slap to the face of Coulson.

Coulson was beyond frustrated at the situation. “Daisy….,” he said and while he was going to continue to try and make her understand he was too exhausted from the day’s events to keep trying. “Never mind. I’ll see you later,” Coulson finally said as he walked away. It hurt that she thought so little of him and that she no longer trusted him. It would be better if he wasn’t there tonight anyway. With Lincoln probably joining the team now, he wasn’t sure he could remain indifferent to his presence. Lincoln pissed Coulson off today by endangering his team but he knew he had no choice but to offer him a spot within S.H.I.E.L.D. Daisy would never forgive him if he didn’t plus they could really use his help with Andrew and other inhumans.

Damn, May. Just when things were looking up for her everything went to hell again. He wanted to be there for his friend but he also knew there was no way she would let him in. Things had changed so much between them in the last couple of years but he still trusted and needed her. Unfortunately he didn’t know if their relationship would ever heal and go back to normal.

Nothing was normal these days and everything seemed to cause him pain. His chest where Loki pierced his heart still burned and now it was joined by the constant ache of a missing hand. Most days the phantom pain was there to remind him of what he lost and also what he was likely to never have again. Everyone was so lost in their own lives and issues that no one noticed the pain their director was in. Coulson tried to keep it buried. Only Fitz had caught a glimmer of it when Coulson had said nothing feels right anymore and it never will right before Jemma came back but Fitz was and still is so wrapped up in Jemma that he didn’t fully understand his bosses’ pain.

God he needed a drink, Phil thought. Oh yeah… Rosalind. He wanted that drink but not with her. He was telling the truth when he said he wasn’t emotionally involved with Price. How can you have feelings for somebody when your heart beats for someone on your team? Or at least what is left of your heart. But he’ll make it look like he is falling for her even go so far as to sleep with her if it keeps his people safe and he can figure out what her plan is. 

The thought of going that far actually made his skin crawl. He had done it before but that was before New York and losing his hand. May was still the only one who had seen the chest scar and as for his arm only the doctors and Fitz had seen it up close or touched it. He had always been a private person but it had only gotten worse. Human touch was a rarity. Daisy used to give hugs or the occasional touch but there had been nothing for so long not since before he lost his hand. He yearned to be touched and seen more as the director of S.H.I.E.L.D but not by Rosalind. However he couldn’t have who he really wanted and no matter what he had a job to do.

As he walked towards Rosalind, he tried to look like he wanted this drink and time with her. It was only his years of training that let him pull it off. The truth was he wanted to go back to the Playground, shower, have a drink and hopefully fall asleep and not wake up due to another nightmare.

“Ready?” he asked as he stopped in front of Rosalind.

With a smile on her lips, she said, “Yes, my team packed up and took off so I hope you don’t mind driving.”

Rosalind’s words brought a small smirk to Coulson’s face. This was a good development in their relationship and hopefully meant she was starting to trust him more.  “Not at all. We can take one of the SUVs out back,” he said as he used his right hand in the small of her back to guide her towards the waiting vehicle. She didn’t flinch away at the touch so everything was on track in Coulson’s mind.

In the shadows of the hallway, Daisy watched the two spys make their way out of the building. She knew Rosalind was trouble but it looked like the boss wasn’t taking her warning seriously. When was he going to learn to trust her again? She wanted to help him but it seemed like they were never on the same page anymore and add on the fact there never seemed to be enough time just added to the strain. They were constantly trying to track down new inhumans and with the team being severely understaffed meant Mack and Daisy were constantly out in the field. On the other hand, Coulson was constantly working and dealing with everything at the Playground including the constant worry about members of his team that were missing in action.

In watching Coulson leave, Daisy was once again reminded of how much this job has taken from him. He had lost weight since the confrontation with the inhumans on the Iliad. She had first noticed the change in his body when she had caught him in the gym late one night after being fitted with his first prosthetic. His workout clothes hung looser on his body than normal. She had wanted to go to him but didn’t know if he would appreciate her pointing out the obvious.  Most people tried to act like there was nothing wrong and that he hadn’t lost his hand but for Daisy she wanted to help him but wasn’t sure how.

After the initial gym sighting, Daisy noticed that Coulson switched to wearing jeans and shirts sans a necktie. The new uniform showcased the change in his body but it wasn’t until she caught him in the gym a little over a week ago that she fully understood. Coulson was working out on the heavy bag this time with and without the prosthetic. His training session didn’t surprise her since she knew he would want to be proficient in fighting no matter the conditions but him working out without his shirt did surprise her. Due to the late hour, he must have believed no one would see him otherwise he would never have taken his shirt off due to his scars. While Daisy always wondered what the scars looked like, she was more fascinated with his physique. It appeared to her the loss of weight may be a result of a more strenuous workout regimen that had transformed his body into a work of art…strong muscular arms, a chiseled chest and a six pack to go with the package.

Damn where were all of these thoughts coming from. Granted she hadn’t been with anyone in a long time but she had kissed Lincoln and he was now staying so things were looking up. So why didn’t she feel better about that? Instead of seeing where he was at she was staring at the door Phil just walked out of wishing it was her going for a drink with him. Don’t kid yourself Daisy he will never see you as someone other than the daughter he never had.

As Phil led Rosalind out of the building, he had caught a glimpse of Daisy. The look on her face had almost changed his mind about carrying out this little charade but he was doing this for her safety so he set his jaw and kept walking.  After helping Rosalind into the SUV and taking his place behind the wheel he asked, “Where to?”

Rosalind turned towards Coulson and said, “Well there is a bar close to my house where we could grab a drink or two or if you are not up for crowds tonight we could go back to my place for a drink?”

It was easy for Coulson to see which option she was hoping he would choose and while he would rather be somewhere else he also knew he had to go along with the plan. “Hmmm…a loud bar with overpriced drinks or the quiet of your place where I can just enjoy a drink and your company. Tough choice,” he said with a smirk. “I think I’ll opt for your place if you don’t mind me invading your space again.”

“Not at all,” she said. “I prefer having your full attention on me and not have to deal with others tonight.”

“Agreed. I’ve had enough of other people for one day. Present company excluded of course,” he replied with a smile on his face.

“I feel the same,” she said as she slid her hand into his which was laying on the center console.

With a small smile on his face, Coulson gave her hand a light squeeze before turning his attention towards driving.  While she was trying to win him over through physical contact, Phil knew he had to remain focused on the job. Everything was riding on whether he could get her to trust him so that he could find out her plans.

As the duo drove to her house, they discussed the missed meeting with the President but Price assured him the President would still be available for a meeting either tomorrow or the next day. She was just waiting on final confirmation. Based on the inflection in her voice, she still wasn’t disclosing the full truth about the meeting even though.

Once Coulson pulled up in front of Price’s place, he was quick to jump out, open her door and help her out.

“Always the gentleman,” Rosalind quietly said.

Coulson ducked his head and responded, “Yes, it was ingrained into me long before S.H.I.E.L.D.” He placed her arm in his and led her to the door. As she produced the key, he easily slipped it from her fingers and opened the entry door and stepped in. Rosalind followed behind and moved to shut off the alarm off.

In the meantime, Coulson closed the door and then turned to look around her house again. While it had only been a couple days since he was last here, it seemed almost like a lifetime ago.

“Everything still in its place?”

“Ha ha ha. Yes. I was just thinking how it seemed so much longer than just a few days ago since I was here last,” Coulson replied.

“Ahhh…Yes. Days like today can do that to you. So let’s see what we can do about putting it behind us. I have whiskey, scotch and some beer,” Rosalind said as she walked further into the house while removing her jacket.

Coulson followed shortly behind her. “Scotch would be perfect.”

“Great choice. Make yourself at home,” she said as she waved him into the living room and made her way towards the drinks.

Coulson wandered into her living room and took a seat on the couch. As he sat and waited, he continued to scan the room for anything that may be a clue to her plans but nothing stood out and he really didn’t expect it to either. His mind had started to drift to the events of today when he heard the soft sounds of music filter into the room right before Rosalind appeared with two tumblers of scotch.

“Here you go,” she said as she took a seat next to Phil on the couch.

He turned towards her on the couch and replied, “Thank you.” After raising his glass, he continued, “A toast to the continued teamwork of the ATCU and S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“And to us and our partnership,” Rosalind continued.

They clinked their tumblers together and then took a drink as they continued to watch each other.

Rosalind enjoyed the taste of scotch before breaking the quiet. ”You know I was a little surprised you accepted my invitation after today’s events. I figured you would want to be with your people.”

Coulson nodded his head at her words. “Well I was surprised you offered. As for my team it’s sometimes helpful if the boss isn’t actually there. They tend to relax more if they don’t have the pressure of the director around.”

“I think they probably feed off your energy at times and if you are stressed so are they. Today would probably be one of those days.” Price took another small sip before she continued. “You care a lot for Agent May.”

And so it begins Coulson thought. Price was starting a fishing expectation to see if there was competition for his attention and if there was a weakness for one of his people that could be exploited. “Of course. We’ve worked together for a long time.”

“There isn’t more to it than that?” She persisted.

“No,” he reported.

“Hmmm…you two were never intimate?”

“Never. She had Andrew and they were both my friends. If anything she is like the sister I never had.” Coulson was already tired of playing this game so he came straight to the point that May wouldn’t be an issue.

“And Daisy?” Rosalind pressed.

Phil focused on keeping his body and voice neutral as he replied, “What about Daisy?”

“You are very protective of her.”

“I’m very protective of my entire team.”

“It seems more than a director worried about one of his employees.”

“She’s had a lot of change in the last year and she’s a very valuable member of my team…nothing more.”

“I see.” Rosalind finally said.

Coulson needed a distraction to stop the line of questioning Price was on so he set his glass done and then he laid his right arm on the top of the couch and used his hand to place a stray piece of hair behind her ear before he asked, “Is there anyone I should be worried about if they knew I was here?”

The small caress caused Rosalind’s heart rate to pick up. It seemed to Coulson she wasn’t unaffected by him as she tried to make it seem. “There hasn’t been anyone in a while,” she replied as she sat her glass down as well.

“Good,” Colson said as he leaned forward. He wasn’t disappointed when Rosalind leaned in as well and their lips met in a first kiss.

In his first kiss in almost three years, it wasn’t bad but it also wasn’t something he would brag about either. He had forgotten how difficult this part could be. You didn’t want to come off to pushy or uninterested. He must have done alright though because Price was leaning back as the first kiss came to its natural conclusion. He tried to relax and enjoy kissing a beautiful woman even though she may be the enemy but the vision of another continued to flash behind his closed eyes. He could feel the guilt building in his body. He wasn’t betraying anyone at least that was what he tried telling himself but his heart really wasn’t listening. He turned to every trick in the book to quiet his mind and do his job.

As the kisses grew in intensity and hands began to wander, Rosalind used her hands to slip Phil’s jacket off. After shedding the garment, Coulson laid her back on the couch and continued his exploration of her body. However when his prosthetic hand made contact with Rosalind’s skin on her back, she shrunk away from his touch.  

Coulson realized the problem straight away and pulled back from her body and sat up. While this was just a job, it still hurt that someone would pull away from him and he couldn’t quite hide the pain from his voice. “Sorry. Ahh…maybe we should call it a night.”

“No, I’m sorry. It was a little cooler so I jumped. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable and I don’t want you to leave,” Rosalind said as she sat up and ran her hand down his left arm and took his prosthetic hand in hers.

Coulson bit down on his emotions and whispered, “What do you want?” before cupping her cheek in his right hand.

Rosalind stared into his eyes and replied, “You.”

Coulson remained silent for a bit taking in her word before he stated, “There are other scars that you haven’t seen too.”

He waited for her reaction and wasn’t surprised by her words. “We all have scars. It’s a sign we’ve lived.” With those works, she stood and held her hand out to Phil.

He looked up to her and waged a war with himself before he laid his hand in hers and stood as well. He had still held out hope that it wouldn’t come to this but it appeared Rosalind was going to trust him or at least she was also trying to play him for more information.

With Phil’s hand intertwined with Rosalind, she led him upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

 

With morning sunlight streaming in through the windows, Rosalind stirred from her slumber and Phil placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck.

“Hmmm…Good Morning,” she said.

“Yes, it is,” Coulson agreed. However his actual thoughts were not in agreement.  He had faked his slumber and had remained awake all night after they had sex to ensure that if she attempted to contact anyone he would know. The lack of sleep had caused a massive headache that was residing behind his eyes and it also provided way too much time for him to think about the previous day’s events.

“Have you been up long?” Rosalind asked.

Coulson lied, “No. Maybe 5-10 minutes. I was just enjoying laying her with a beautiful woman in my arms.”

The smile could be heard in Price’s voice when she said, “Flattery will get you everywhere Director Coulson.”

“Really?” Phil replied as she rolled over in her arms to face Coulson.

“Oh yes,” she whispered before capturing his lips in a kiss.

Coulson was saved by any further actions when Price’s alarm went off.

“Damn,” she said breathlessly. “I would love to stay in bed all day but I’m afraid my team would just come looking for me.

“I can understand that. It’s probably only a matter of time before my phone starts ringing off the hook.”

The duo admitted defeat and moved to get out of bed and get ready for the day.  With her clothes on and Coulson moving towards the bathroom, Rosalind made her way outside of her bedroom to make a call.

However Coulson was one step ahead of her and was able to overhear the brief conversation she had with someone before he stepped out of the bedroom as well. After a brief discussion and kiss, the duo went to breakfast and then separated with one last kiss and a promise to talk later in the day.

* * *

 

Once Coulson returned to the Playground, he checked on May but she was locked in her room and wouldn’t see anyone especially him. He continued on to his office with the sole purpose of checking on a few things before taking a shower and then catching some much needed sleep. However he found Daisy waiting for him.

“Just a drink…huh?” Daisy practically shouted from her chair in front of his desk.

Coulson could almost see the anger rolling off of Daisy. While he wanted to fix what was wrong, he was barely holding on. “Not now, Daisy,” he said as he logged into his tablet and checked on a few projects that would need his attention later in the day.

Daisy couldn’t see through her anger to realize this may not be the best time to talk this over with the Director. “Coulson, I’m really tired of you not trusting and believing what I say about Ms. Price.”

“Daisy, I’ve always trusted and believed you,” Coulson responded as he tried to keep a tight lid on his emotions. He had already shrugged off his jacket and was now trying to undo his tie.

“No, you haven’t. If you did you wouldn’t have had to go last night,” she said as she stood up and started pacing in his office.

Phil was finally able to remove his tie but the frustration from the simple task taking too long, the migraine that wouldn’t go away and the hurt from her accusations came bumbling out in his words, “How many times do I have to tell you it’s just the job? Did you ever stop to think I went with her to find out what she is up to instead of believing I’m only after a piece of ass.”

Daisy turned towards Coulson. “What?” She whispered. In all of their time together, Daisy had never heard so much frustration directed her way. She wondered if she had finally crossed the line in their relationship.

Coulson pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back in his chair in an attempt to quiet the pounding in his head before he said, “The only reason I went last night was to try and gain her trust.”

Daisy was almost afraid to ask. “And did it work?”

Phil dropped his arm and said, “Maybe…Hopefully….I did over hear her on the phone. She is supposed to deliver someone to NORAD.” Coulson sat back up and looked directly at Daisy. “I don’t know who she was talking to but I’m pretty sure I’m the guy.”

Those words prompted Daisy into motion again as she paced in front of his desk. “Ok. There is no way you are ever being left alone with her again,” she concluded.

Coulson stood up and moved around to the front of his desk and leaned against it as he watched the wheels turn in Daisy’s head. “No. We have to act like nothing has changed if we ever want to find out what she is up to.”

Daisy stopped right in front of Coulson and responded with, “Hell no. We are not putting you directly into harm’s way.”

“Daisy. I’m always in danger being the director,” he calmly replied.

Daisy choose to ignore his last statement for now and asked, “Did you learn anything else?”

He gave a bitter shake of his head before he replied, “Nothing really helpful. She didn’t try bugging my clothes or the prosthetic during the night.”

A puzzled look crossed Daisy’s face as she said, “How would she bug your prosthetic….oh. So she had an issue with the prosthetic? What happened?”

“Never mind, Daisy.” Coulson was not going to discuss the details of last night with her.

“If it’s just business what’s the big deal?” She said sarcastically to Coulson. Daisy wasn’t sure why she kept pushing for details since she was pretty sure she didn’t want to hear the intimate details.

And with those words, Coulson let some of the pain he had tried to keep buried leak out in his words. “Fine you want to go there then…yeah she had a little reaction to the hand. I figured she would when the closest people to me can’t even bare to deal with the fact I’ve lost a piece of myself or even offer a touch of support to me. I felt it would probably be easier on both of us if I just removed it. It was and it wasn’t but we managed.”

“Coulson…” Daisy pleaded.

He just shook his head and turned away from Daisy and moved away from his desk.

Daisy wasn’t sure how to proceed now. “What’s next?” She finally asked.

Phil kept his back to her in an attempt to reign in his emotions and prevent her from seeing more than she should. “She’s working on rescheduling our meeting either today or tomorrow. I’m hoping for tomorrow so we have a little bit more time to come up with a plan but right now I’m taking a shower and going to bed.”

“She wore you out…huh? Kept you up all night.” The words were out of Daisy’s mouth before she realized what she had said.

Coulson spun around and shouted, “What the hell, Daisy?”

Daisy could see the pain caused by her words but she couldn’t stop the flow of crap out of her mouth, “Or are you just getting old?”

”No. I stayed awake all night in case she tried anything and is it so hard to believe that someone might actually want to have sex with me even if there is an ulterior motive. And what difference does it matter it’s not like anyone really cares what happens to me anyway,” a dejected Coulson said.

“No, you are wrong,” Daisy replied as she tried to understand what was happening between the two of them.

“Really? My second in command went off and left me and only came back when her ex was put in danger. He’s her only concern and that’s the way it should be but that also means she can’t see how much she is needed here. How much I need her? Fitz and Simmons are totally wrapped up in each other and I’m trying to be supportive but I need Fitz to work on the next prototype especially after dealing with Lash.” Phil held up his hand and continued, “I don’t think this one is going to work for much longer…it’s already sluggish after the fight. Bobbi and Hunter are focused on Ward and I get that too but I need them working here.

“And then there is you. I don’t know what I’ve done that you don’t trust me anymore. I always admired you for questioning everything but it’s more than that now. No matter what I do any more it’s never right in your eyes. I don’t expect you to follow blindly but it would be nice to have your support and trust. If it’s about Lincoln, then I’m sorry. I will do everything in my power to protect you and keep you safe and if that means I may not be able to protect another inhuman like Lincoln then so be it. He isn’t family…you are.” Coulson turned away from Daisy again and looked towards the upper windows. He knew he sounded like a baby with the whining but he could no longer keep all the pain he had felt for the last six months buried inside him anymore.

Daisy moved behind Phil “Coulson,” Daisy said as she placed her hand on his back causing him to flinch so she quickly removed her hand.

Phil took a deep breath before finally finding his voice. “You know that is the first time you or anyone other than Rosalind has touched me since I woke up from the first surgery after Mack saved me.”

Daisy was floored at his statement. “What? No way. We’ve…”

Coulson cut her off, “No, you haven’t. Before the incident we would touch…hug to reassure each other we were fine but there hasn’t been anything since. I couldn’t even enjoy the human contact last night. She wasn’t who I wanted to be with but I had to do something to speed up the illusion we were truly working together and that I was starting to trust her. I hope it was worth it and I can avoid it in the future because I don’t think I can handle pretending she is someone else when that one person I want can’t bring herself to even touch me anymore. Now if you will excuse me I need a shower and then bed.”

Coulson made his exit and left a dazed Daisy in his wake. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect Phil Coulson to admit he wanted her. How stupid could she be? She trusted him more than anyone else but when they talked about Rosalind the green eyed monster always would come out. And dammit when and why did she stop touching that man. From the beginning, she had always craved his touch and didn’t hold back from offering a hug or a tender hand. She had even been there holding his hand and praying he would wake up when he did open his handsome eyes. They had starred into each other’s eyes drinking in that both of them were fine but then she had gone off looking for the doctor once she could tell his eyes were becoming clouded with pain and she had been running ever since. She blamed herself for his condition even though he never did but all the blaming and doubt ends right now.

She ran after Coulson and luckily found his quarters unlocked which showed just how much he was hurting. As she headed for the bathroom, she saw his clothes had been shed and thrown on a nearby chair. She wasted no time in adding her clothes to the pile and walking into the bathroom. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the shower. She saw Phil with his head bowed under the hot water. For a brief few seconds, she admired his hot body before quickly moving into the shower behind Phil and sliding her arms around his waist.

Coulson was too tired to reach for a towel to cover himself but his brain wasn’t too tired to realize immediately it was Daisy who had followed him into the shower.  “Daisy!” he shouted before a groan was pulled from his throat at the feel of her naked body pressed against his back.

“I’m sorry,” she said directly into his ear before placing a kiss just below it.

“Oh god,” Phil whispered as he shuddered in Daisy’s arms. “What are you doing?” He finally forced out of his mouth.

“I’m showing you just how much I do trust you and how sorry I am for being a bitch. Price just brings out the worst in me. I’ve been so jealous because she seemed to have all of your attention.”

“Daisy, she is just the job. You are so much more. I don’t want her. You on the other hand I feel like I won’t survive if I don’t find a way to fix all of this.” Coulson replied. He knew he should put a stop to this but everything felt so good.

Daisy listened to his voice as he tried to explain but her real focus was on the man. When she stepped into the shower her hands had immediately slid around to land on his abs which she caressed before moving upwards. Her left hand had zeroed in on his scar located on top of his heart. She could feel his heart hammering away as she lovingly traced the scar in front and placed kisses along the entry wound on his back.

“Daisy. I don’t think…”Phil whispered.

“Phil, don’t think. Just feel. I want you to feel how much I love you. How much I’ve wanted to show you for so long but didn’t know how to bridge the gap. I know you don’t blame me but I still blame myself. You have given so much for everyone else and never asked for anything in return. I’ve wanted to help but I was too afraid you only saw me as another responsibility or maybe a daughter. Only in my dreams did I allow myself to believe you felt the same for me.”

He knew that this was highly inappropriate and the old Coulson would have put a stop to it but the Phil that was standing here was a different man after New York. For once, he was going to take what he wanted. “Daisy, you are all I’ve wanted for so long. There were so many times I wanted to tell you…show you.”

“Hmmm…what did you want to show me,” she said as one hand moved farther down his upper body following the trail of hair leading towards his cock which felt to be extremely interested into what was happening in the shower.

“Ahhh…shit…Daisy. You can’t. I need…” Phil ground out.

“Oh I think I know what you need, Daisy said as she ducked under his right arm to slide in front of Phil. “Me” she said before covering his lips with her own.

They were lost in the taste and texture of each other. Lips caressing and tongues intertwining. Daisy’s hands were in Coulson’s hair holding him to her. While Phil’s hand was were caressing her side enjoying the slick satin skin.

Coulson finally pulled back when air became a necessity but continued on to run kisses along her chin and neck before he ground out, “God, I want you so much.”

Daisy had long to hear those words for so long so she responded without hesitation, “You have me forever if you want.”

Coulson stilled at her words and closed his eyes to fully allow her words to sink in. When he finally opened his eyes again he looked directly into hers and said, “Oh I want but I don’t know if I can live up to your fantasies right now. As much as my body wants you I’m so tired. I don’t know if I will stay awake long enough.” Even those words seem to take the majority of his strength left and he found himself leaning his forehead on Daisy’s shoulder.

“Shhh,” she said as she threaded her fingers through his hair again to caress and sooth him. “There are no expectations here. I just want to take care of you. Please let me.”

Phil pulled back so he could look into her beautiful eyes. All he could see was the sincerity behind her words. It had been so long since anyone wanted to care for him and even longer since he let anyone. “Ok,” he said with a little smile

An answering smile emerged on Daisy’s face that was blinding in its beauty. “Good. Let Agent Johnson take care of you, sir.”

Daisy leaned down and picked up the bottle of shampoo and proceeded to create a think lather which she then proceeded to us to run through Phil’s hair. Phil enjoyed the tender care and love from Daisy as she made sure to massage his scalp along with washing his hair. While he remained still to allow her to work her magic, his eyes were feasting on her beauty and his right hand continued to roam her sides and back. He wished for the millionth time he still had his left hand but he wouldn’t give up this moment for anything.

“Ok. Head under the water and rinse,” Daisy said while she moved to allow him to complete her command. As Phil ducked under the water, she enjoyed the sight of water running down his body. She would love to trace the water droplets with her tongue but she had other plans first. She grabbed the shower gel next and proceeded to work it into his body to clean the previous days crap off of him. She started with his chest and arms paying special attention to the scar even placing several kisses there. She then turned him around and worked on his back. As she moved down his back to his ass, she leaned forward to take a small nip out of it which earned a growl from Coulson. She sunk lower and washed his legs before asking him to turn around to face her.

Coulson hesitated briefly before turning around.

The sight of Daisy on her knees almost brought Phil to his. Her eyes stared into Phil’s with a hunger he had never seen before. She eventually pulled away from looking at him and started her ministries with his feet and lower legs. As she worked her way up, Phil became more and more tightly wound. By the time she reached his cock and took her first real good look there was already precum glistening on the head. She couldn’t wait to taste him so she leaned forward to lick the drop off with the tip of her tongue. His taste exploded on her tongue and she let out a low moan which was met with a grunt from the man. The small taste would have to satisfy her for now because she had a job to finish. Daisy returned to her task and let her soapy hands caress and clean her soon to be lover’s cock and balls.

Phil was losing his mind. The feel of her hands on his body was exquisite torture but when her tongue had touched his cock he had nearly lost it. The pleasure continued to magnify as her hands washed him completely and by the time she was done Coulson was painfully hard and practically begging for release. She guided him in one last turn to rinse and they then turned off the shower. Phil was barely standing under his own power at this point.

Daisy stepped out of the shower and made quick work of wrapping a towel around herself and then she helped Phil out of the shower and dried him off too. As she dried his upper body, she looked into his handsome face to see his beautiful eyes had gone completely black. It amazed her and filled her with so much power that this man who constantly was in control had given himself over to her. The trust he was placing in her was complete. She had the power to destroy him but that was the farthest thing from her mind. She only wanted to show him how much she loved him.

Once dry, she led him to his bed and guided him down.

“Daisy,” Phil said as he noticed her turn and walk away. He was feeling exposed and vulnerable after their shower and he wasn’t sure what she planned next.

Daisy turned back. “I’m just checking on the door. I’ll be right back,” she reassured him.

From the bed, he watched her double check the door was locked before she picked up his phone and turned it off. She then moved to grab her phone and made a quick call.

“Hey Mack, the director and I are going to be unavailable for a few hours. If there is an emergency call my phone but otherwise we are out of communication. Ok. Thanks.”

She then dropped her phone on the table and walked over to a naked Phil Coulson on his bed. Her time away had done nothing to diminish his desire for her she saw.

Phil held his hand out for her which she took as she dropped her towel to the floor.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Coulson said with a needy voice.

She smirked at his words but said nothing as she straddled his legs and took a seat on his upper thighs with her hands going to his chest.

“Still with me?” She eventually asked.

Coulson was in Heaven and Hell with her naked skin against his. “Yes and no. I want you so much right now but I can tell my body is slowly losing its battle to stay awake.”

Daisy graced him with a loving smile. “As it should be. You’ve been up for far too long working to keep us safe. Your body needs to rest.  So for the next few hours you are going to continue to let Agent Johnson take care of you and everything else can just go away.”

“OK”

“That’s what I like to hear so close your eyes and enjoy.” And with those words, Daisy finally takes Phil’s cock into her hand and slowly strokes his length.

“Oh God Please,” Phil groaned as he arched into her touch.

Daisy continued with her long sure strokes, “What do you need, Phil?”

“You,” he whispered.

“You have me,” she said as she continued to stroke him but caressed his balls as well

Phil was being pushed beyond the ability to speak, “I need…I need…”

“Do you need this?” She said right before taking his big thick cock in her hot wet mouth.

“Fuck!” he shouted as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Daisy smiled around his cock and continued her madness with her hands caressing what she could reach. She knew he needed a release as quickly as possible. There would be no teasing today as he was wound too tight. And while that bitch may have gotten him last night, Daisy was going to make sure she never crosses his mind again.

Phil tried one last time to speak, “Daisy…Daisy…I’m going to…”

She hummed her agreement and took him as deep as she could. When Phil felt himself touch the back of Daisy’s throat, it was more than Phil could handle and he shouted her name and came in long bursts down her throat. Daisy continued to ride him through his orgasm and worked on prolonging it as long as possible. She licked him clean before placing a kiss on his head and laid her head on his stomach. She continued to run her hands long his body in hopes of helping him to relax and catch his breath.

After a few minutes, Phil finally recovered enough to pull Daisy up to his level and crushed their mouths together. The taste of himself on her lips and tongue caused him to growl which prompted an answering moan from Daisy. As they continued to kiss, Phil’s right hand wandered down her body but before he could reach her core she stopped him.

“Daisy?” he questioned after releasing her lips.

“Trust me. There will be plenty of time for that later but you need to rest.”

“But…” he said.

“No buts. This is not a competition. I’m not keeping score. You are going to be a good director and take a nap. Afterwards we will see,” she said with a smile and a small kiss.

“Daisy, call me old school but I’m not comfortable with leaving you unsatisfied.”

Daisy’s smile only grew at his words before she said, “Oh you haven’t. If you think you didn’t give me any pleasure today then you are totally wrong. Seeing the great Phil Coulson come apart due to me was beyond unbelievable. And I can’t wait to see it again but I’m not going to be selfish when I know you need to rest. OK?”

With the way his body was betraying him, he knew this was one argument he wasn’t going to win. “Ok but on one condition.”

“What’s that?” She asked.

“You stay here with me. I’ll rest better if you were here.” He replied.

“Hmmm…Tempting but I have a hard ass for a boss. I’m not sure if he will like me playing hooky,” she said with a smirk. She loved his idea but she wasn’t beyond a little teasing after all.

An answering smirk graced Phil’s face as he answered, “Oh don’t worry about him. I’ll take care of him. So will you stay?” He asked with his best puppy dog eyes cast in her direction.

“Nothing could tear me away,” she said as she curled herself around his right sight with her leg sliding between his and her right hand laid over his heart. “Is this ok?” “

“Perfect,” he said with a kiss to the top of her head.

“Good. Now relax, close your eyes and sleep. I’ll be here when you wake.”

“Hmmm…Love you,” Phil said.

“Love you too.” She felt him squeeze her and then slip into oblivion.

As Daisy laid there, she couldn’t believe how fast things could change. She needed to come up with a plan to keep Phil safe. It was clear inhumas were not the only ones in danger. If that bitch thinks she can have her man then she doesn’t know who she’s messing with.


End file.
